


Afterglow

by primr0se



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primr0se/pseuds/primr0se
Summary: Bobby and MC go through their first big fight post villa.“Oi! You’re going to pick a fight with me, and then ditch me when things get sticky?” He says.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not going to lie, I re-wrote twice and changed the title five times, but I’m happy with where it ended up. I hope you like it too! x

During Bobby’s time on Love Island, he described his ideal type of woman as loyal, someone who wasn’t too glamourous, and most importantly, a woman who didn’t mind being the center of attention. He knew he found exactly who he was looking for as he watched the woman who’d stolen his heart walk a few feet in front of him on the sidewalk. Her loyalty was never a trait he would question as time and time again she turned other lads advances down. As far as being glamourous was concerned, she kept it natural for the most part, and for special occasions she would absolutely blow him away, much like tonight. Admittedly, each and every time Bobby had the opportunity to see her all done up, he was fairly certain he didn’t mind the makeup at all. And lastly, being the center of attention. This, he knew, was never a problem for her. A natural conversationalist, she was able to keep up with his banter like no girl he had met before. 

However, this trait he admired so much certainly had its draw backs.

“I can’t believe you would say that to the press, Bobby.” She says, her tone of voice confirming what her body language was insinuating; walking slightly faster in pace only to be confirmed by the audible clicks of her heels and her arms crossed in disappointment.

Bobby knew she was rarely the type to hold her emotions in. It simply wasn’t in her nature, unless she was holding back for Bobby’s sake. She wore her heart on her sleeve whether that meant she was expressing how much she adored you or how deeply you’ve hurt her.

Tonight, it was the latter.

“…What’d I say?” He asks, knowing this was only going to make matters worse before he could make them better. She looks back at him and frowns, even more disappointed he couldn’t recognize his own mistake.

Only a few months after Love Island, each islander was excelling in opportunities they never imagined, and Bobby and his girl were no different. He was lucky enough to be scouted out by numerous bakeries and had his choice of which job to pursue. His girl, on the other hand, was recognized as the most stylish in the villa and was offered the chance to collaborate with some of the most well known retailers. While she wasn’t actually invested into the world of fashion, he knew she was over the moon about the chance to do so, even if she’d admitted she probably wouldn’t do it again as she felt her heart wasn’t in it.

Yet here there are, the night of her collection launching, and they were making their way home instead of celebrating into the early hours of the next day.

“You don’t remember an interviewer asking you what I’d be designing next?” She asks, waiting for him to recall the answer, it seemed.

_Oh, that._

“Right, and I made a joke about you making designer onesies.” Bobby replies, still unsure of how his mouth got him in trouble.

“Exactly!” She exclaims, still waiting for the realization to hit him as she stops in front of the entrance to his flat. 

“What’s wrong with that?” Bobby asks, not understanding the miscommunication. “Don’t you remember that one night when we going mad over those swatches?” 

He recalled the conversation in question; it was another late night of hers spent agonizing over what shade of off white to make the pantsuit – “eggshell” or “cream.” A frustrated sigh left her lips as she stared at the swatches in her hand, as the other ran through her hair, seemingly contemplating how it’s come to this. Although Bobby was normally the type to be invested in fashion choices, as he kept himself on trend, there was absolutely no telling these swatches apart from one another. 

_“If I somehow get roped into doing this again, it’s going to be for tiny humans, who don’t give a fuck about what shade of white they wear.” She mumbled, sleep deprivation getting the best of her._

The disapproving click of his love’s tongue pulls him from his thoughts, and he frowns as he sees the look she’s giving him. 

“First off, that was said out of pure exhaustion and apparently a sad attempt at being funny.” she starts, in a matter of fact tone. “Secondly, do you actually think the media won’t have a field day with this?” 

_OH._

_He fucked up._

“Darlin’, I’m so sorry.” Bobby apologizes immediately, taking her hand in his, and attempting to soothe her by rubbing his thumb across hers. She loosely returns his hold. Not only did he realize that he committed comedy’s number one mistake – inside jokes should not be referenced with those are not in on it– but like any other night, he’d jokingly answered a question without much thought, and this time it meant he’d gone and mucked up a whole night that was supposed to be dedicated to celebrating her. He was sure it wasn’t possible to feel worse.

“Why don’t we go inside and talk about it while we make a double layer chocolate cake? That always cheers you up.” He gives a weak smile. She looks down, still obviously hurt, but reluctantly nods as though she’s weighing whether or not she wants to let this go, and allows him to lead the way inside.

There’s an uncomfortable silence shared between the two of them as they take the elevator up to the fourth floor, allowing unfamiliar neighbors to join them and get off in the process, before finally reaching their own destination. Bobby’s hands shake ever so slightly with anxiety from the tension looming over their heads as he unlocks the door and opens it, then ushers her in. 

She walks inside and sits down on the loveseat, almost immediately, to take off what he can only assume is a painful pair of heels. Bobby takes in the sight of her as she does so, and he’s over whelmed with the thoughts of how lucky he is to be with such a stunning woman. She’s untying thigh high strappy heels with the same deft fingers that’s undone his button downs too many times to count. His eyes trail up her body to where her silk black blazer dress starts, only about two or three inches from where her shoes stop, which prevented her from bending over the entire night. There were only three gold buttons between he and her bare skin against his, and the deep cut V neck left little to his imagination, already filling in the blanks the clothes covered. He found his eyes drifting up to his favorite part about her – those full, plump lips – and he knew he was a changed man as far as his “type” went considering he would gladly wear the cherry red color she opted for tonight, if it meant he got to kiss her.

Bobby takes off his navy suit jacket, and undoes two more buttons of his white, long sleeved shirt before looking at his girl with hopeful eyes as he makes his way over to the kitchen where he begins pulling out the dry ingredients for the frosting.

“I know I’m in truffle, but I have a confection to make...” Bobby begins, placing the confectioners’ sugar in front of him on the island and maintaining eye contact with his love. “I think we’re mint to be.” 

He watches the corners of her mouth twitch upwards, but she won’t allow her frown to break completely, and instead rolls her eyes at his puns. Although now wasn’t the right time, he couldn’t help but admire her, feeling defenseless against that sexy attitude that came out now and then. She walks over to him, phone in hand, and reaches for the measuring cup to begin weighing the ingredients in front of them. He furrows his brows as he worries about how uncharacteristically quiet she’s being. 

It was no mistake that he suggested they take their problem to the kitchen. Bobby learned early on they shared a love of baking, and although his was pure passion and hers was just a hobby, he always found that their time in there always led to deeper conversations — surely, this would help them fix this.

_He needed to fix this._

A light from her phone suddenly lit up the kitchen, and both pairs of eyes wandered over as the notifications began to roll in. Very briefly, Bobby’s eyes caught the words “pregnancy speculation” and his heart sunk, knowing his stupid mouth would be the reason for a stressful few weeks. 

A frustrated huff leaves her lips as she reads the titles, and she turns her phone over in an effort focus on the problem before her first. She picks up the confectioners’ sugar and, a bit carelessly, tips the bag into the measuring cup as a white cloud disperses from the impact of hitting the bottom of the cup. Bobby coughs as the cloud floats in front of him. 

“I know I messed up, darlin’. Please, let me fix it.” Bobby says, softly, feeling dejected.

There were very few things that could make Bobby feel the way he does in this moment. He never imagined his careless choice of words could have such an impact. Sure, he’d gone through the PR training upon leaving the villa, but this was the first time he actually felt like he needed it. It was an honest mistake of answering a seemingly simple question. After all, who would turn a harmless joke into a PR disaster?

The media, that’s who.

“Sometimes you can’t!” She exclaims. Bobby’s heart sinks in surprise — in the four months they’ve been together, they’ve never had a full blown argument, and he could feel through the tension in the air this would be their first. He frowns as he realizes she’s right, but what else can he do? He’s apologized. He’s tried to take her mind off of the inevitable stories that will come out of this mistake by making the beginning pieces of a cake.

She pours the confectioner sugar and cocoa powder into the mixer, and then makes her way to the refrigerator to retrieve the butter, milk, and vanilla as Bobby watches her work. 

“You know, people in the limelight have rumors spread about them all the time—” He begins, defending himself, considering he’s already tried to make the best of a bad situation thus far.

“Yeah, and it’s not usually coming from their boyfriend!” She exclaims, staring at him in disbelief, as if she was expecting more from him. It’s clear she’s becoming more frustrated by the minute as Bobby watches the vanilla bottle in one hand and the spoon in the other hand shake gently.

“Babe, I’ve tried apologizing, and I’ve tried helping you focus on something else until this blows over,” he starts, his tone low and firm, “I can’t even make you laugh. So, what am I supposed to do?” he asks, searching her eyes for the answer. All he can see is how much she’s hurting.

“I shouldn’t have to tell you. You should’ve just said “you’ll have to wait and see!” or something.” She mumbles, cutting off eye contact and managing to add the rest of the ingredients to the mixer.

“Don’t you think we should be focusing on the present? Like, I already said I messed up. What’s the point in focusing on the past?” Bobby asks, the aggravation in his voice becoming more apparent. She narrows her eyes, taking the milk bottle in her hands, and turns on her heel to return the bottle to its home in the refrigerator. Bobby seizes the opportunity of her moving and takes place in front of the mixer.

“It’s not—” She begins, but she’s interrupted, as the loud, whirling sound of the mixer over takes her voice. Her lips press together firmly, waiting for the nuisance to stop, and she locks eyes with the man she loves, though not so much in this moment, as he controls the button. His finger presses against the lever on the side of it, and the noise stops, as he waits to her to continue.

“We aren’t focu—” She begins, again, as his finger presses forward, allowing the noise to take over once more. Their eyes meet and he raises an eyebrow as he feigns innocence.

If looks could kill, he’d be dead right now.

He stops again, looking down at the frosting, and giving a look of approval as it’s perfectly whipped. Although this exchange between her interrupted words and his mixer antics may have started out with the intention of her needing to understand what it was like not to be listened to, he was now simply afraid to hear the next words leaving her mouth.

“Bobby—”

And so, he turned on the machine out of temporary panic. While he’s unable to hear it, he can tell she huffs in frustration by the way her lips part slightly, and suddenly she’s right next to him as opposed to the spot she stood in moments ago. Bobby watches as the deft fingers he’s admired so many nights before betray him as they reach for the pouring shield on his mixer, removing the thin plastic barrier, and leaving them vulnerable to flying pieces of chocolate frosting. 

Quickly, Bobby shields himself using his hand as she runs away from the kitchen, leaving him as the mixers primary target. Once he’s turned the device off for good, he realizes he’ll likely never be able to wear this white button down again, but otherwise there wasn’t much damage done.

“Oi! You’re going to pick a fight with me, and then ditch me when things get sticky?” He says, partially serious, partially joking, and full well knowing moments like this would be the reason he married this girl one day.

“Pick a fight with you?!” She gasps in disbelief. “I didn’t pick a fight! I’m trying to explain why I’m upset.” She continues, voice echoing, from somewhere in the bedroom. Bobby walks down the hallway, following the sound of her voice, as he unbuttons and removes his likely ruined shirt with the intention to throw it in the hamper. 

The door to the bedroom is slightly open, and he can see her getting ready to change out of her evening wear as she lets her hair down from her up do. It falls from its place on top of her head, and she closes her eyes as she runs her fingers through her hair, one step closer to being done with this stressful night. A warm smile spreads across his face like the way spring air melts away winter’s snow as he’s reminded of the early days when he thought he’d only be able to imagine her as his own. Slowly, it falls, as he remembers he promised himself he’d never do anything stupid to muck it up. 

_Nice one._

Bobby makes his presence known as he walks into the room and balls his shirt, aiming to throw it into the hamper, but missing and, of course, landing his girl’s leg. He can feel his face burning as he watches her peel the fabric off of her thigh due to the chocolate frosting sticking to her skin. Her eyes look up to meet his own, but she’s seemingly distracted as her eyes trail up his bare torso, before holding his gaze. 

“Hey, gorgeous. Was this some elaborate scheme to get me out of my clothes?” He jokes, admiring the blush that comes across her face with every word.

“No. I’m still pissed at you.” She says sharply, brushing off his attempt at resolving their ongoing problem yet again. The shirt once again gets balled up, and properly discarded into the hamper this time, as she takes a moment to look at the frosting mark on her thigh.

Suddenly, Bobby is hit with the distinct memory of the cake challenge where his girl had briefly mentioned wanting to lick chocolate off of his body. Although they’d never gotten around to it on the outside, there were few things he’d rather taste than her thighs, and chocolate only made it that much more tempting.

Before he can lose his sense of confidence, he takes his place in front of her, and meets her eyes once more. Their lips are so close they’re almost touching, and although she’s taken by surprise, she seems to be entertaining the idea as her eyes flicker between his lips and his gaze with curiosity.

“Then why don’t you let me make it up to you?” He asks, getting to his knees, and taking a long, slow lick along her thigh. Although he can’t see her face, he hears a sharp inhale of breath, and he can’t help but smile again her skin.

“And what did you have in mind?” She asks in a quiet voice, looking down at him with lust clouded eyes.

“I could tell you, or I could show you.” Bobby replies, cheekily, as he looks up at her. He can tell she’s struggling not to smile, wanting to remain vigilant but losing the battle between her head and heart. 

This fight was one they would overcome, no doubt in his mind, but he wanted to help her forget about the things people were saying and instead remind her of the way he saw her through his own eyes — like the sun amongst the rest of the stars. She looks as though she’s taking a moment to consider before her eyes catch a mischievous sparkle.

“You know what would cheer me up?” She asks, rhetorically.

“Hm?” Bobby asks, listening intently, but finding himself just a little distracted as his hands take executive action and find themselves trailing up the soft, smooth skin of her thighs, all the way to her hips until he finds the thin panty straps. Hooking his fingers against the material, he pulls them down her long legs carefully, being sure to avoid any more clothing casualties to the frosting. She steps out of them, and Bobby feels all the blood rushing from his head to his groin, knowing his name would be the only word she’ll manage to say for the next hour.

Slowly, he begins a path of hot, wet kisses starting at her knees and working his way up her thigh. He could almost feel her warmth radiating on his face as he inched closer to his destination, but right as his nose reached the tip of her blazer, he was pulled from his thoughts as he felt his fingers trail along the chocolate, sticky substance on her leg.

“I’m going to tease you like you tease me.” She states, quietly but firmly, before breaking out into a wide smile and taking his finger in her mouth. Overcome by the heat of her mouth and wet touch of her tongue, he watches as she hollows out her cheeks, and the pressure against his finger as her tongue swirled around it combined with the memories of her making that same face, but between his thighs, had him rock hard in seconds flat.

_Holy shit._

Bobby is rarely left speechless, but his brain wasn’t able to put string words into sentences as she released his finger from her mouth.

“Darlin’, this night is supposed to be about you.” Bobby says, attempting to object, caught between the feeling of guilt with the way this night has gotten away from them, and a slight nervousness of how badly she would make him want her.

“Oh, I’ve had plenty of attention, don’t you think?” She laughs, gently pushing him back on the bed so he was sitting upright. 

“I’ll be right back.” She whispers, her tone low and hungry, and he watches as she leaves the room. Bobby channels his nervous energy into bouncing his leg up and down as he anxiously awaits her return.

Only a few moments later, his love comes back, with a clean thigh and…the bowl of frosting. He quirks an eyebrow in question.

“Don’t you remember the cake decorating challenge?” She begins, searching his face for an answer as she places the bowl on the bedside table.

“And how you wanted to lick chocolate off my body?” He replies, feeling his breath get caught in his throat as she approaches him. Apparently, their minds were in the same place.

_How could he forget?_

A smile plays at her lips as she nods, taking her place on his lap, and winding her arms around his neck. 

“I’ve wanted to do this every time we've made chocolate frosting.” She whispers in his ear, and he instinctively leans into her breath, craving more of her warmth. 

“And what’s kept you?” He asks, breathlessly, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from her lips. Slowly, her lips are trailing kisses from his ear down his jawline, until they inevitably reach his neck.

“It’s hard to lick anything off your body when your head is between my thighs.” She murmurs against his skin as her lips search for the slightly less obvious spot to claim him behind his ear compared to the much more apparent spot near his collarbone. 

Suddenly, her lips are marking him as her own and he grinds against her, desperate for some friction against his growing length. His arms wind their way around her waist, pulling their bodies together as close as possible, and he lets out a soft moan in disbelief such a perfect person could be his.

“Babe, take this off.” Bobby pleads, a frustrated sigh leaving his lips, as he gently tugs on her blazer. 

“I’ll decide when I lose my clothes, thanks.” She purrs against his skin, clearly comfortable taking the lead.

His love pulls her head away from his neck for only a moment to lock eyes with him, and he sees a small smile along her slightly smudged cherry stained lips, with a gleam of mischief in her eye. It’s clear she’s having fun with this change of pace, and Bobby can’t help but smile brightly as his heart flutters, her playfulness returning at last. 

_She’s so damn cute._

His hands wander south from her waist, and he massages the flesh of her ass, leaving his heart running rampant. She’s left breathless against him as she grinds down against his length — both letting out strained moans of frustration there’s still so many clothes between them. It only lasts for a moment, as she peels her body off of his and kneels, and he pouts in response. 

“I’ve already ruined your shirt. Let’s spare your pants.” She says, smiling, as she reaches to unbuckle his belt. His fingers wrap their way around the edge of the mattress, knuckles turning white, as she seemingly purposefully brushes her fingers against his covered length, pulling the brown leather through his pant loops and dropping it to the floor. 

It feels like her fingers are moving at an agonizingly slow pace as she unbuttons his pants and gently grazes her touch against his length. Innocently, she looks up at him with doe eyes, and he’s trying to wrap his mind around how one person can be so cute, sexy, and beautiful with a smart mouth to keep him in his place. 

“You’re such a tease.” He struggles to get out, lifting his hips as she pulls his pants from his body, and letting out a gentle sigh of relief that he was no longer confined to such tight restraints. 

“Nothing wrong with wanting to know you’re wanted.” She grins, pressing a soft kiss to his length through his briefs, then standing straight. Bobby props himself up on his elbows, watching as she undoes the only three buttons keeping his skin from hers, and feels his heart skip a beat as the blazer falls to the floor.

“Oh, believe me — you’re wanted.” He admits, eyes hungry with need as he watches the way her body moves. A beautiful, bashful giggle leaves her lips and he swears he falls in love with her again in that moment. 

A single finger of hers swirls around the bowl, and Bobby sighs in anticipation as she comes closer, straddling his groin as she carefully smears the frosting across his chest. In an effort to keep her hair out of the chocolate, she flips her hair to the side, and Bobby wraps the long locks around his hand as he takes a gentle hold of her roots to help. 

Bobby watched as her perfect lips part to allow passage for her tongue as she drags it across his chest in long strides. His other hand is gripping onto her hip as he tries to keep his cool, but it’s a moot point, as all of his senses are on fire. 

The scent of chocolate is floating in the air along with the perfume that lingers on her skin – a combination that he now recognizes as home.

How his fingers gently hold the silky-smooth skin and protruding hip bone as his other hand grips her hair, tight enough to keep it out of her face, but being careful not to pull.

The view before him as she meets his gaze; her tongue continues to lap the sweetness from his chest as a wide smile spreads across her face — a silent confidence confirming she knows how badly he wants her. Though he’s been strong up until this point, his hips betray him, urgently grinding into her for some relief.

A moan escapes her lips as she closes her eyes, and Bobby’s entranced by the melodic sound, making a point to grind into her at the same angle. He can hear the shaky, shallow breaths she trying to inhale and it’s taking everything in him not to pull her lips towards him— 

Until she cups his face in her hands, kisses him deeply, as their tongues dance together fervently. He moans into her mouth, the sweet taste of her now his favorite, not to mention the faint taste of remaining chocolate. She’s working her hips against his in the most delicious way, and he’s not sure how much more he can take with his briefs being the only fabric that separates them—until he feels a wet spot forming right along his length, and he realizes she’s literally dripping with want for him.

_Fuck._

“I wanna taste you.” He states, almost pleading with desperation in his voice, as he breaks their kiss.

“Too bad,” she breathes, trying to steady herself. “It’s nice to be on the other end of teasing for once.” 

“Liar.” He says, boldly, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. A smirk forms across his face as he watches her mouth drop; she feigns offense in reaction to him calling her bluff, and he’s gently hit on his chest as she laughs.

“Oh? You want to get a little rough tonight?” He jokes, as he watches her face flush. “Alright, do your worst, but be gentle with me, darlin’.” He continues, a wide grin upon his face as he lays an open hand helplessly across his forehead, feigning a damsel in distress. 

“Bobby!” She exclaims, hiding begins her hands in embarrassment as she laughs.

“I missed your laugh, darlin’.” He says, softly, reaching up to touch her cheek. His hand cups her face and his thumb strokes her prominent cheekbone as he continues, “I really am sorry. Let me make it up to you.”

The expression of adoration from her eyes is soon replaced with one of debating, before she says, “One comment about me being sweeter than anything you bake, I—” 

“I’ll be the judge of that, love.” He says, winking at her. She struggles at holding back a smile before she presses a kiss to his lips, and he starts making his way down her body.

“Where are you going?” She asks, bringing her fingers beneath his chin and pulling his head back up. “I didn’t say I was done with you.” She continues, winking at him.

Bobby tilts his head as he lays down on the bed and shimmies out of his briefs. He lets out a breath of relief as his length is finally free from all forms of restraint. His eyes follow her fingers as she dips them back into the bowl of frosting, and coats a thick layer of it around his length. Just as he feels his heart is about to bust out of his chest, she licks her fingers while making eye contact with him, then straddles his torso facing away from him. 

For only a moment, he’s confused by the position, but absolutely loving the view of her ass resting against the skin of his hips. Completely distracted by the vision in front of him, it doesn’t hit him until she begins shifting her hips down his body as her knees are resting on either side of his shoulders.

_Christ._

He hardly has any time to adjust before he feels those perfect, swollen lips wrap around the top of his length and he lets out a strangled moan of her name. The image from times before are flooding his mind, and he wishes so badly he could see how beautiful she looked as her cheeks hollowed out. 

His hands rest on her ass, gripping the soft flesh as he moves forward, and laying his tongue out flat so he can catch all of her. He hums in delight as he quickly finds her bundle of nerves, and feels a vibration around his length, no doubt a moan of relief from the stunning woman on top of him. 

The sensation of their movements in unison was over whelming, but Bobby was so caught up in making sure she feels incredible that he was almost not registering the magic she was working with her tongue. 

At first, he slid his tongue along her in slow strides, savoring the essence of her on his taste buds. Then, he decided she was right. Tonight, he wouldn’t draw it out. For once, he would give her exactly what she wanted right away, as he moved the tip of his tongue furiously against her clit. 

A stark contrast to the slow and sensual tone she had set, the change of pace comes as a shock to her, and she lets out a delicious moan as she hums around him. It’s the kind of sound that sends Bobby reeling, knowing whenever his memory draws him back to it, he’ll want to take her that very moment. Similar to how he was feeling now, but he was determined to make it up to her.

Without warning, he slips a finger inside of her, and she’s audibly gasps as she removes her mouth from his member. He can’t help but smirk as she digs her nails into his thighs, taking pride in the fact she’s stopped her movements to appreciate his own.

Although he can’t see her, he can feel her chest inhale and exhale against his thighs in attempts to steady herself, and it’s only confirmed by the hot breath he feels nearing the sensitive tip of his length. Decisively, he adds another finger inside of her and curls them immediately, finding _that spot_ in no time at all, and stopping her in her tracks as she writhes on top of his body. 

“Bobby—” She moans, struggling to match the pace of his movements, and allowing her hips to still as his tongue and fingers carry on expertly.

He bites back a smart comment, knowing any disruption to the pace could throw her off, and continues making love to her with his mouth as she grinds her hips against him in desperation, nearing her release.

All at once, he feels her walls clamp around him, and her thighs squeeze together as she stills from the high. He groans as his name falls from her lips like a prayer as he works her through her state of euphoria. It takes her a moment to catch her breath, but shortly after Bobby removes his fingers from her heat, she’s on her back with half lidded eyes and relishing in the afterglow.

“Fuck me.” She says, breathlessly. 

The way she’s lying on her back, eyes following his every move, as if counting the seconds until he’s inside of her has Bobby overcome with need. He reaches into the bedside table and pulls out the square foil package of protection before tearing it open and rolling the condom onto himself. 

After so much build up, he’s on his knees, approaching her with a new sense of urgency as he takes a thigh in each of his hands and pulls her body towards him. Her eyes light up in excitement as he rests each of her thighs on top of his own, and Bobby smiles in response, feeling wanted – or, dare he say it, attractive – for one of the first times in his life. 

As he lined himself at her entrance, he took a moment to appreciate his gorgeous girl; they were in an evolved form of missionary as her back lay flat against the bed and he rested on knees, relying on his hips to do most of the work. Normally, he would press his chest flat against hers, but this position allowed him to take in the perfect view of the shape she took beneath him. 

_I’m so lucky._

Bobby pushes himself in slowly, one inch at a time, mostly so she could adjust as needed, but selfishly so he could watch her body reacted to taking him in. He feels intoxicated as he watches her eyes shut, head tilts back, and a string of moans are sung from her slightly parted lips. However, he’s distracted by how _tight wet hot_ she is, as he loses himself in the feeling of her. 

After a torturous moment passes, her hips move forward, and he takes that as his signal to move. He pulls back out ever so slightly, and then thrusts into her slowly, grinding his hips into hers as his hands wrap around her waist. Once he has the leverage of her hips, though, he moves with the urgency he felt only seconds ago, and he snaps his hips into hers mercilessly.

The new pace is appreciated, clearly, as his love bites down on her lip to silence her moans daring to escape from her lips. 

“Darlin’, wanna hear you.” Bobby struggles to get out, as if his lungs are being consumed by the same fire the rest of his body is under.

She manages a nod and releases her bottom lip from the imprisonment of her teeth as she allows the sultriest whines to slip from the tongue. They awaken something almost primal in him deep down as he yearns hear them over and over again. He keeps a steady pace and brings his fingers down her bundle of nerves, not allowing that familiar coil in his stomach to unwind until he feels her clenching around him once more.

Bobby is almost certain her eyes roll to the back of her head as his fingers move furiously in sync with his hips. He’s sure she’s still sensitive, nerves likely shot from her previous orgasm, as he tried his hardest to hold his own spiral back. She’s making nearly impossible, though, as she reaches up to her breasts and holds them in place – seemingly, less for pleasure and more so to stop them from bouncing – regardless, he’s struggling here. 

Before long, he feels her walls tighten around him with a high-pitched breath of his name, and Bobby allows himself to release immediately afterwards considering he was grasping for straws just moments ago. Their lips find each other just as quickly as their tongues, and they swallow one another’s moans as they ride out their highs, admiring each other’s shaky breaths as they come down.

A single kiss is pressed to her forehead as he pulls away and lies next to her, both helplessly trying to cool down. He feels the warmth of her body cuddling into his side and he smiles, wrapping an arm around her and bringing her closer to him. 

“So, we should talk about this. Properly.” Bobby says, propping his head up with his hand, and looking at her with adoring eyes as they searched hers for the answer to the question lingering in the air. “Are we okay? How are you feeling about it now?” he asks. 

“A bit better now that you’ve come to your senses. Just...be more mindful of your jokes when there’s microphones around, eh?” She says, being a good sport about it, but maintaining her ground.

“Well, I can’t make any promises with the way tonight played out.” He smiles, cheekily. She rolls her eyes in response, knowing he’s full of it. 

“Oh, and one more thing,” She adds, eyeing him up. “interrupt me with the mixer one more time—“ she attempts to continue before being cut off by his soft lips. He can sense her rolling her eyes internally, but the way she rests her hand on his cheek and smiles against his lips makes him believe she may have a soft spot for interruptions like this.

“I promi—“ He begins, cut off by an interruption of her own. A grin spreads across his face as his hands wind their way into her hair — knowing even through the bad times, life is better with her by his side, with the promise of sweet interruptions in the afterglow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the twitter community for participating in the polls I put up! 
> 
> Also, with one episode of the game left to go, I hate to ask, but — should I be preparing to write my final fanfic this week? Or do you think you'll continue reading until the reunion?


End file.
